Experimenting
by KlawxXx
Summary: If you're desperate enough to lose your virginity, does the gender then really matter? - NOT GOSSIP GIRL - M/M. Slash!


**A/N:** Hello :) I watched this movie recently and fell in love with Travis, so I thought he needed some loving. Given he's a virgin, I thought about scenarios in which he could lose his virginity and decided upon fulfilling my own desires as well. I'm a sucker for slash, so slash it is. For someone who's never been witha woman, Travis can't know the real difference, anyway ;)

I hope you enjoy and do tell me if you want to see this story continued. It's the first time I've ever written for a fandom with so less fans. Regardless, I loved writing this, and to any of those of you who have me on their author suscription, please give this a chance. Hell, go watch Gossip, it's a really great movie!

**Experimenting.**

"_All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better._"_ - _Ralph Waldo Emerson.

A heavy thump of the last box as it hit the ground - the floor wood creaking beneath - sending up a gust of dust, tickling his notrils. There was exhaustion in his blue eyes as he gazed around, a frown marring his brow. This place was shit compared to when they lived with Derrick, but considering their salary, they just couldn't afford anything else.

It was a little wierd, just being him and Jones now, with Derrick gone. But Travis knew it was better this way.

_Gossip is only fun until someone gets killed._ Travis thought with dry humor.

He had really liked Derrick. Had been his best friend after all. He felt like he owed him so much, until he of course revealed his true colors that fateful night last fall. As soon as Derrick Webb had felt cornered, he'd tried to blame everything on everybody else. Hell, Travis wouldn't have believed it hadn't he been there, hadn't they recorded it first hand. He still kept the video around, just in case.

He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. He could almost taste the sweat on his skin, smell it even, but he had no idea if there was even any hot water in this place. The shower looked like something build during worldwar II, it was ridiculous really. Brown tiles, leftover fungus and like the most primitive showerhead he'd ever encountered.

But Cathy Jones was positive they would make this place special, something to be proud of calling their home. Yeah right. Also this Travis had to see before he could actually believe it. Yet it did feel nice, not living off of someone else. They completely shared the rent, fifty-fifty. Of course it had meant for Travis to get a job, which Jones really had doubted, but the day he returned in an uniform pointing proudly at his nametag to _Joe's Coffee House_, she had had to gratulate him. (After she had stopped laughing, that is.)

It was just, with his new job taking up most of his free time, Travis had had little time for his art. He was still able to do some during art classes, but that was only once a week, which was far too less for him. Granted, now he had money enough to buy his own supplies, get the stuff he'd always wished for, but as Travis found out, he's a rather greedy spender. When he's unsure, he just saves it up, keeps saving. At this rate he's certain he'll end up a rich man someday, thing is just; he really misses the creative flow he had before, when he was broke and had to be careful with his art supplies.

The fall vacation had rolled around, but not even during that did he have any time to sit down and work on something. Cause that had been when Cathy decided they'd move all their things from Derricks old place. Truth be told, not much of his stuff there had really been his, but Derrick had said - just before he left - that he should take whatever he needed. This Travis did, yet somehow it felt like stealing. Well, he could always send Derrick a paycheck... Then again, the guy had hurt him pretty bad. Eye for an Eye, right?

He made his way to the kitchen and flopped down on a chair, fumbling with a pack of cigarrettes from his pocket. From the corner of his eye he could see Cathy storing groceries in the fridge and smiled a bit when she made a face at him.

"Really, Travis? Smoking?"

It was something new he had started, but Travis merely shrugged. It was either smoking or drinking. He might not look like it, but that whole gossip episode and all the things Derrick had said and done, it'd actually effected him way more than he would admit. _Hell_. He'd been downright _heartbroken_ afterwards. Never had he felt more betrayed. So, he still had Jones, a friendship he'd never gamble with, and also had they gained Naomis and Beaus, which had turned out to be some really cool people. Still... Now that Jones had started up a new relationship with this transfer student, Chad-something and Naomi and Beau were back together, Travis was now the only single in their circle of friends.

To top it off, he was still a virgin. _Woohoo_.

He lit his cancer stick and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes to the outer world. What was it with women, anyway? Cathy kept saying he was a treat, good looking, sweet and charming, but somehow he felt like she only said so to make him feel better. After all, she'd never felt even remotely attracted to him either. Naomi said he was cute. _Cute_. Please. How does cute get you laid? Well, it doesn't. He had even considered doing something stupid, like rent a hooker or how the hell one does that. But then he caught himself thinking, _did he really want to lose his virginity to a woman who'd been spreading her legs for everyone with money_? No. No he did certainly not.

Beau had joked with him once, told him he should just find a man and do it with. Something about when he'd first been laid once, certain pheromones would make him more attractive, something the girls would notice. Naomi and Jones had laughed hard, and Travis had snorted, not believing one word after that. But the worst part? He actually considered it.

A man, huh.

The guy would have to be freaking handsome, that's for sure. No overgrowth of body hair, slim and dexterous limps and plump lips. His skin would have to be soft, he'd have to be thin and... pretty much just look like a woman. Pah. Nah, that would never happen. Though Travis had to admit he did have a thing for short hair, something almost all guys had. He should really just stop thinking about it.

"So, party tonight?" Jones asked him, excitement in her voice. Since she'd just successfully broken him from his train of thoughts, Travis opened his eyes to see her munch on some dried fruit.

"I don't see why not?" He shrugged. They would have to finish unpacking first, but it wasn't even past noon. It actually sounded nice, getting to go out and let go. Get drunk. Get so drunk that'd he'd forget his pathetic predicament of still being a virgin who'd never even had a girlfriend. Plus, he was pretty sure Beau and Naomi would track along, too. Those two had just recently moved in together, after getting the past straightened up, a new trust between them. It was cute really, how well they matched. Travis felt like groaning. Why was it so hard finding someone?

_Maybe I should go out more_. He did holler up inside most of the time, and who could brag about long term relationships with someone you found in a bar, drunk? None he knew of.

When the evening rolled by, he found himself in front of the mirror, fresh out of the shower. His bedroom door was closed and Jones knew better than to enter without knocking, so he stood naked, just looking at himself. Well, he was no body builder, but he had no excess fat, guess his body type was pretty normal. But he prouded himself of having a firm body, the muscles may look lax, but they were there, to the touch. Firm. Maybe he should train a bit, too. He could squeeze in some training hours between work and school. Less free time, but if it got him laid..

_Fuck_. Was he that desperate? Yes.

He had no fancy outfits either, so he simply got dressed in a pair of black pants, with blue boxers beneath, a gray longsleeved shirt with a turtleneck and that was it. So he descended the stairs, hands in his pocket and found Jones by the front door, already waiting. She gave him a once over, frowning slightly as she shook her head.

"Don't you have anything sleeveless? With a v-cut? Maybe another color?" Travis gave her an exasperated look, did they have to go over this everytime they went out? Sure, it got a little hot in the pub after a while, with all those people and the alcohol in the blood, but nah...

"Okay, stay here," Jones made her way up the stairs and Travis rolled his eyes. When she came back down, she held up a white wife beater and a red short sleeved t-shirt with a v-cut. "You have to show off your body more," She said, like if that explained everything. But Travis knew better than to start complaining, so he rid himself of the turtleneck and pulled the other clothes on.

"Can we go now?" He sighed.

It turned out that they were going some place new tonight. It was actually pretty close to their school, as they had been unable to find a condo in the middle of town. Travis wondered why they had never been there, but as it turned out, it was a place the rich students went. Go figure. But with Naomi and Beau waiting for them there, access was easy. Needless to say the place was quite.. extraordinairy. Fancy, was the word he was looking for. Now he was sorta glad that Jones had made him change, at least now he looked less geeky.

They gave up their overcoats in the reception, receiving a small piece with a number, so that they might get the right thing upon leaving. Travis felt like tripping, just wanting to get to the bar and get his first beer, shot, whatever. He needed to get drunk and fast. The women here was gorgeous, even some of the men, though Travis didn't feel remotely attracted to any really. It was a fun fact about him, not everyone turned him on. Actually it was rather tragic, too.

Last month he had finally gotten Amanda Regan naked. Naked and ready for him. And he'd been turned on alright, by all the kissing and fondling, with how she'd rubbed her palm over his crotch repeatedly. But the instant her clothes fell of her, he went flaccid. He couldn't explain why, whether it was nerves or whatever. In conclusion she'd been rather offended and he'd had to return home, still a virgin. He hadn't told anyone about it, not his friends, no one. Luckily, Amanda had kept quiet as well, for which he was extremely grateful. But he guessed she was as ashamed as him.

_Well, fuck it all_.

As the night moved on, and Travis finally felt remotely drunk, he couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched. He couldn't pin-point from where the stares came, but he was certain someone gave him heated glances. Jones boyfriend had showed up around an hour after they'd arrived, Beau being so kind to go forefront so he could get in. Now he and Jones where huddled up in conversation, while Naomi and Beau danced to the slow going music. So Travis sat alone, slowly starting to feel eye raped. It wasn't that he hadn't been approached, but he was not so smooth with the ladies, unfurtunately. First time he couldn't get a word out, second time he said something so absolutely stupid she looked like she wanted to slap him. Third time... well.. She wasn't his type.

_Why am I so picky? I'm a virgin goddammit!_

Another hour passed and Travis was starting to feel ridiculous. He wasn't getting lucky tonight, that was for sure. With a sigh he turned on his barstool, holding the umpteeths tequila in a lose grip and surveyed the crowds. Dancing people, chatting people, hugging people, kissing people... People having the time of their lives while he sat there, alone. But as he glanced left, it happened. Travis felt a slight surge of some tingling sensation charge through him, unbelieveable pleasant as it headed straight for his groin. His insides tightened and he felt his breath hitch slightly. Arousal, but why?

Eyecontact.

It was impossible to tell whether the owner of those deep brown eyes were male of female, Travis only knew that this feeling was... Well, it was overwhelming and he innerly hoped he wasn't the only one experiencing so. It was like love at first sight, though in this context it was more like _lust at first sight_. Damn, he had to do something about it, if not... _Sheesh_. He would be more stupid than those cartoon characters from television he liked to watch. Those who ate bombs and stuff. He got off the stool and onto the floor, glancing towards Jones, making sure no one saw him leave. He didn't want to spoil their night, he was a big boy, if anything he could take care of himself.

The shadow with the brown eyes had left its spot as well and Travis headed for the exit. He got his coat from the reception, glad Jones had convinced him to keep tag of his own number, so that he wouldn't have to ask her for it now. Once outsite, he breathed in the cool autumn wind, closing his eyes for a brief moment, letting his lungs get filled. That's when he heard someone approach and opened his eyes only to stare into the same hypnotizing brown orbs from before. The gender of the person standing before him was now too obvious. Short black hair, fair of skin and with quite full lips, high cheekbones. A man.

_Well, fuck it._ He was still gorgeous.

There was no greeting between them, but the man nodded his head, a gesture of Travis to follow. So he stood there, 24 years old and knowing he had to make, probably, the decision on his life.

_Oh screw it_. Experimenting was part of life, wasn't it?

They walked in silence, Travis a few paces behind, unable to tear his eyes off of whomever it was leading him.. somewhere. Beneath the deep blue denim pants, half hidden by his winter coat, Travis spotted quite the nice ass. Just the way it _moved_ with each step, had his blood boil. Fuck. He hoped Beau was right, because at this rate he was definitely loosing his virginity to a man. A stranger to top it off. Shit.

They arrived at an apartment complex a few blocks down the road. The man typed in some sort of code before the door beeped and was opened to them. He held it for Travis who walked in first and they then started up the stairs, this time side by side. On the third floor or so, the man made halt in front of a black polished door, already now Travis could tell it was a place for someone who had cash. Just the hallways of the building looked great. As the door went up and he was allowed inside, the man ridding himself of his shoes and putting his overcoat of the hanger, Travis mirrored his actions and did the same. He was let through the spacious hall, pass a livingroom, he guessed, and into a kitchen.

_Holy fuck_. What a kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" It was the first time he heard the mans voice, smooth like velvet and so absolutely hot. Travis felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Uh, yeah," He felt so out of place. He was in a strangers home, a mans home, with nothing but sex on his mind, greatly intoxicated. And the more he looked him over, the more he noticed how his clothes were practically _glued_ to him, hugging him perfectly, showing off smooth, dexterous limbs and slight musculature. Hell, he even had a waist resembling that of a woman. Fuck he was _hot_. He was offered a chair and a glass of something that smelled a lot like whisky, but the taste was better, much better.

"Scotch," The other man revealed, smiling in the process. Travis felt his insides clench. Nng. Could they skip this part and get to the fucking already?

The man took a seat across from him, swirling the contents of his drink about before he took a sip. The way his lips rested upon the rim and how his throath bopped as he drank... Travis felt his mouth go dry and hurriedly took a pull himself.

"I'm Jonas by the way," The man extended his hand and Travis took it, the same surge of tingling sensation charging through him as their eyes had met across the room in the bar, though this time stronger. His breath hitched again and he had to clear it, taking his hand back.

"Travis," He grunted, feeling utterly stupid for how effected he was already and he couldn't even blame the alcohol.

They sat in silence for a while, it wasn't uncomfortable as Travis would have thought, but he did feel quite restrained. His body was on fire and the more he exchanged glances with the man, the more he wanted to pounce him.

_Great. I get the chance to fuck Amanda Regan, goes soft and here I am with a man I barely know and just a glance from him makes me want to come in my pants._

"What made you go with me?" Jonas suddenly asked, taking Travis a bit off guard, but he managed not to look all too stupid. Yet as for an answer, he didn't really have any, so he shrugged.

"I am not really sure. Never done this before," Jonas smiled and leaned over the table, looking way too enticing.

"You are a virgin, aren't you?"

_What the actual fuck?_ Was it that obvious?

"...Uh," Travis shrugged again, but he's pretty sure the flush creeping up from his neck gave him away.

"Is cool," Jonas then said, leaning back again. "I havn't actually ever been with another man before either," Still, he looked way more comfortable about this than how Travis actually felt.

"Why me?" He couldn't help but ask. This time Jonas shrugged, but his smile remained.

"I felt something when our eyes met, and when I touched your hand.. felt like exploring it," Travis took a deep breath, at least he'd not been alone in that.

"But mm," Jonas continued. "We don't have to act upon it yet. We can just sit here and get to know each other," Travis liked that idea, enough to make the tension in his shoulders go away and he visibly relaxed.

"Sure,"

They talked about everything and nothing. Travis was surprised to learn that Jonas studied art as well, his was more in the constructional branch than Travis though. Jonas wanting to become an architect or interior designer one day. He explained that he'd designed every furniture in his apartment, and even some for the display in the hallways. Travis had noticed the chair arrangements, the cupboards and paintings as they extended the stairs. It looked really great.

So Travis told about his own dreams, about his friends and how he lived with Jones. He even told Jonas about Derrick, about their little act to make him confess. Jonas had laughed, joking that Travis could always become an actor if nothing else. As the hours passed, Travis felt better and better about his company. They laughed a lot, had a really great time. But as the clock striked midnight, Travis knew he should probably be on his way.

He got up from his chair and brought his glass to the sink. He could feel Jonas presence just behind him and he hesitated a bit. Should he ask if he could stay? Or was it too soon? They hadn't really done much, but Travis knew it wasn't prober etiquette having sex on the first date, unless it was a one-night stand; he wanted to see Jonas again.

_Whoa wait!_ Had he just actually thought about this as a _date_? He felt himself blush again.

"You know," Jonas said from behind him. "You're welcome to stay. My couch is more like a sofabed, you would have plenty of room," It did sound very tempting and Travis knew he'd be a downright idiot if he passed this opportunity.

"Sure," He shrugged, trying to act indifferent. "Why not?"

He watched as Jonas readied the sofabed for him, bending over as to pull out the leveler that'd make out the bed. Needless to say his ass looked absolutely fantastic from where Travis stood. Shit, he felt his own pants tighten. It wasn't until Jonas went to retrieve the extra pillows and duvets, that Travis sat down and considered his most ridiculous idea to days date. As Jonas reappeared and placed everything down beside, wishing him a goodnight, Travis suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

It was a moment he wasn't all too sure himself, but the booze was almost gone from his system now, leaving behind a pleasant buzz. So at least he knew this idea was all his own, _all him_.

"Like you said," He started, wetting his lip slowly. "There is plenty of room," He felt a sweat break out on his brow and his cheeks felt warm. Jonas was merely staring at him, as if gauging his intentions. Then he smiled, raising a brow.

"You want to sleep with me?" _No, I want to fuck you_. But that was just putting it blunt, and Travis wasn't really ready for that yet. So he shrugged. Jonas laughed then, a soft, heartfelt laugh that made him all fuzzy inside.

"Let me try something first, then we decide," Travis wanted to ask what, but as Jonas leaned closer, he knew exactly what. Trying to control his breathing, he let Jonas wrist slip from his grasp and welcomed the hand on his cheek. He could taste the scotch on Jonas breath and the warmth tingled his senses. Then lips met lips and Travis was lit on fire.

_Holy fucking shit!_

It was the exact same surging sensation like before, but a hundred times stronger. Strong enough to cause both boys to flinch and pull back, their breaths slightly ragged. And they had barely kissed! After a few shallow breaths, their eyes met again and the game was lost. Travis didn't know who was the first to move, only that they met in a hot searing kiss like he had never experienced before. Yeah, he was a virgin, but he had _kissed_ before. Lips parted and tounges tangled, both men breathing hard as hands drew each other closer, their chest flush and Travis dragged Jonas on top of him.

It was such an absolute turn on the way the man fit against him. Their legs slithing against each other, seaking friction, _more friction_. Eventually they had to part for much needed air, but Travis relished in Jonas displeased moan. Well damn, at least he wasn't the only one wanting more. _Much more_. He laughed then, his chest bubbling with joy, excitement and just plain arousal. Jonas rose up with the help of his hands, gazing at him in wonder. He shook his head, letting his hand brush over full lips.

"Guess I wont stay a virgin after tonight, ey," Jonas smiled and bend down to kiss him again. It was chaste, but Travis still felt absolutely dizzy afterwards. _Man he could kiss!_ Jonas leaned down to whisper against his ear, sending shivers of arousal through his body.

"I will go get the lube. Get naked for me," Travis was reluctant to let go of him, but he mustered a nod and inhaled deeply once Jonas was gone for sight.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He was about to have sex. _Real sex!_ And with a man. Like, the hottest man ever! Not how Travis had imagined his first time, but what the hell. The chemistry they had, oh fucking Jesus Christ on a cruch! Travis got to his feet, slightly staggering and groaned by how confined he felt. He was already damn hard. He rid himself of his tee shirt first, considering doing the same with the wifebeater, but went for the belt buckle instead. He wasn't sure if he should just rip his pants off, get all naked, but Jonas had said he wanted him naked. All the while he tried to steady himself by taking deep, calming breaths. He finally got his pants off, pulling down the boxers along with it and before he could change his mind he trew them across the room. Now, that wifebeater.. Once naked, Travis mostly felt like covering up, but he stopped himself and sat down.

Considering he had been waiting to lose his birginity for _years_, these moments, just sitting there, waiting for Jonas, was the hardest moments in his life. What if it was a prank? Fuck. What if Jonas never came back, let him just sit here, naked.. Or worse, what if he returned with a camera, took a shot and posted it all over campus? But Jonas wasn't from his school, he was pretty sure he'd never seen him before in his life. As was he sure none of his friends knew him.

But Jonas did return and Travis heart leaped in his chest. It wasn't a camera he held in his hand, but a small package and a tube of lubrication. _Yes_. He had stripped himself down to his boxers, black things with a red rim, hugging low on his hips. _God yes_. There was hunger in his eyes as he approached Travis, gazing him over and sending more shivers through his body. He felt like on display, but he didn't mind it. Jonas looked pleased and the way he licked his lips...

"I brought some condoms," He said as he dropped the packet on the couch beside Travis. "No idea what size you are, but that's all I got," One look and Travis could tell they wouldn't fit. But he wasn't sure if that would make Jonas want to stop it. Yet he couldn't lie either.

"They wont fit," He bit his lip as Jonas came to stand in front of him, keeping the eyecontact and popping the cap of the lube, placing it on the table top.

"Too big?" He asked with a corked brow and Travis snorted.

"Too small," Jonas brows rose and he looked surprised for a moment, until this feral look came upon his face. "You don't say," He practically purred and Travis shrugged.

The condoms was above average size, a decent size that could be labbeled M/L, but Travis wasn't kidding. Jonas eyes then finally fell to his lab and he could almost _hear_ his breath hitch.

"Wow," He breathed, falling to his knees. "You weren't kidding," Travis had no time to respond, before smooth hands made their way up his legs, smoothing over his thighs and nearing his crotch far too fast. Jonas kept eye contact, even as he moistened his lips and breathed on the tip of his dick. Travis grit his teeth, hissing out between them. Full lips parted and pressed a soft kiss on the head, Jonas taking him by surprise as he flicked the tip of his tounge out, roughly licking through the slit.

"Oh fuck!" Travis tossed his head back, his hands gripping Jonas hair, fingers tangling in the ebony locks. Jonas chuckled lightly, pressing the pad of his thumb against the slit, too, rubbing softly until precum leaked. He brought it to his lips, making sure Travis watched as he licked it off.

"Nice taste," He complimented, chuckling again when Travis groaned and trew his head back again. Yet the moment of teasing was over and it soon became serious. Jonas squeezed the flesh beneath his fingers, a soft warning before he slipped Travis cock into his mouth, engulfing it wholely. Travis couldn't help but buck his hips, a movement Jonas didn't seem to mind. He licked the underside of the shaft all the way up, sucking on the head before repeating the action. All the while Travis was already panting, no rational thought present in his mind as he simply let himself _feel_. And fuck it felt great!

Jonas proved to be quite skilled with his mouth and Travis found himself watching as his head bobbed up and down. He soon found that he liked it the most when Jonas sucked, sucked hard and long. The vacuum of his mouth made it feel so tight and warm and absolutely heavenly. That was until Jonas did something he hadn't expected. He swallowed. Travis felt the back of his throat first, and then this undescribeable sensation of being pulled and squeezed and that's all it took.

He came with a guttural moan, his legs shaking and his hands fisting Jonas skull hard. Travis had masturbated before, but actually getting a blowjob - his _first_ blowjob - just blew it all away. (No pun intended). Jonas hummed as he sucked him dry, the motion making Travis curse as it sweetened the aftermath even more. As he had made sure not a drop had been wasted, Jonas pulled off and gave him a sultry smile.

"Something you could get used to?"

_Oh fuck yeah._ But Travis could only nod, shuddering with what could only be described bliss. Jonas allowed him to recover, sliding back up on and over him, straddling his middle. Even from this angle, Jonas was absolutely beautiful. Travis had never thought he'd ever use that word to describe another man, but that was what he was; _beautiful_. His brown eyes was filled with mischief, yet also lust and Travis felt like moaning again. He could feel Jonas erection prod against his lower stomach, but he didn't know if he had the guts to reciprocate. Blow him.

Dexterous fingers tickled their way over his sides, his chest and made halt by his shoulders, Jonas leaning forward to steal a kiss. Travis could taste himself on the tip of his tounge, but oddly enough, he didn't mind one bit. Probably the post orgasmic bliss or something.

"Mm, Travis. I take it you wanna top?" Travis didn't actually understand the question at first, about to point out Jonas was on top and that he could stay there. Yet as it dawned he was glad he hadn't. Jonas had just asked him if he wanted to fuck, or _be_ fucked. Well, let's just say the latter freaked him the hell out.

_Not yet_.

"Top," He grunted, bringing his own hands up to smooth over slim hips. Jonas smiled and nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

"Figured," He sat straighter up and leaned to the side, grabbing the lube from the table, already uncapped and soaked his fingers in the liquid. His bottom rubbed against Travis flaccid manhood, which soon hardened again. As Jonas rose his hips, bringing a hand with lubed fingers down, Travis caught his breath as he watched him prod his pucker. A single digit slipped inside, slowly widening Jonas for him. It was tantalizing to watch and one finger became two, then three and as he added the fourth, Travis was so hard it almost felt painful.

"Just to.. make sure," Jonas was already panting slightly, his words quivering as he spoke, but that only added fuel to Travis arousal. Jonas kept pumping himself, trowing his head back as he moaned and gave Travis a show he'd never forget. Soon enough the lube was pressed into his hand and he caught smoldering brown eyes.

"Lube yourself up, I need you in me,"

_Nng, shit._

He could only obey, hell, it was all he wanted. The liquid was cool against his scorching member, a quiet relief until he was completely slick with the lube. Jonas withdrew his fingers with a fan-fucking-tastic pop and didn't even hesitate before he swatted Travis hand away and positioned himself.

"Point of no return," Jonas whispered, biting his lips as he started to lower himself. Travis hands were already at his hips, following his movement, ready to catch him if he faltered. Point of no return? Yeah, like he wanted to stop this. Inch by inch he sunk lower on his dick, inch by inch Travis breath was stolen and he arched his back. He could see everything, the way Jonas cheeks were parted, how the rim were slightly red from the abuse as he penetrated himself upon Travis cock. This had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh god," Jonas breathed as he was finally seated, Travis could feel his balls against his lower stomach, twitching.

"So big," He moaned.

"So tight," Travis countered, clenching his teeth and Jonas smiled at him.

"Thanks," He half chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Travis'. That's when it became too much for him to handle. The movement twisted his cock and he groaned as he grapped Jonas hips harder and tossed him over. Jonas squeaked and Travis slipped out, but as soon as he had Jonas on his back, he brought his legs over his shoulders and trusted home.

Jonas cried out, arching his back and tossing his head back, his hands fisting the couch beneath. Some small, rational part of his mind that remembered Jonas had told it was his first time too, wanted to hold back and go a bit slower, but Travis was in too deep. It felt too _good_. So he pulled back, until only the tip rested inside, before he pushed back in, driving Jonas into the sofabed. His thrusts where quick and sharp and deep. And he always tried for a new angle, relishing in the moans of pleasure he received. Each were different, depending on where he hit, but one particular spot had Jonas practically _keening_ with lustfilled cries.

_Oh wow_.

The experience was new, amazing and took him higher and higher, until he pummeled down to earth going so fast his head spun. When he came he saw nothing but white and he cried out, buckling hard and probably leaving bruises on Jonas skin. This had to be what heaven felt like, and Travis thought, _If I am going to die, let me die like this_.

He didn't die, though he had to gasp to regain his breath while he fought not to lose his conciousness. Beneath him, Jonas was panting hard and Travis looked at him through his lashes, feeling exhausted beyond the very word itself. Jonas skin was flush with color and damp with perspiration, his stomach wet with his own come. Fuck. Travis hadn't even _touched_ him. He took a while, trying to calm himself, and as his heart beat and breath steadied, he slid out and off, laying down beside the other man.

No one spoke for several moments, their breathing all that punctured the elsewise silence. Travis felt so content, so spend, but better than he'd ever felt in his entire life. So this was sex. Well, sex was brilliant. Jonas were the first to move, though it seemed forced and he winced a bit. Slight guilt hit Travis, as he knew he'd not been all too kind. But he swore that next time.. next time. Oh, he hoped there was a next time. He'd even run through town pronoucing himself gay for all to see and hear if that meant he could lay with Jonas again. Maybe Jones wierd girl magazines weren't so stupid when they said sex produces what were also called _love pheromones_, something that made people say and promise stupid things in the throes of passion. But in this moment.. this exact moment, Travis knew he was in love with Jonas.

_It's the sex talking_. So what. He felt like he could conquer the world.

He felt warmth at his side and opened his eyes, he hadn't even realised he'd closed them. Jonas was leaning against him, his lashes kissing his cheeks as he smiled softly.

"Hope that qualifies as a great first time," He chuckled low, but Travis sat up and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not great," He said with a shake of his head. "This was fucking amazing," He closed the distance and caught Jonas in a loving kiss, pouring his every emotion into it. Jonas responded in kind, snagging his hands into his hair and pulling him closer. They kissed like that for a long time, hands gliding over heated limbs, exploring and mapping each other up. There had been little foreplay, but they both silently agreed upon cuddling and kissing the rest of the night. Jonas found a napkin and cleaned up their mess, before he allowed Travis to cover them with the blanket. They snuggled up together and started a quiet conversation, just silly things that made them smile and laugh.

Eventually Jonas eyes fell closed and he slumped, Travis smiling as he tugged him closer, placing his head upon his shoulder and wrapping his arm around him, securedly. They fell asleep liek that, two strangers who'd just recently met. But there would be time enough for that tomorrow, or later. Travis knew this was more than a one time thing, this chemistry between them was amazing and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

If experimenting was a part of life, he was glad he had all life to keep experimenting.

**The end.**


End file.
